


Jula varer helt til påske

by kvernknurr



Series: Frigg [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1700s, 18th Century, Annoying Brat, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/pseuds/kvernknurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Nei, det gjør den jo heldigvis ikke! Frigg finner en rik familie hun vil rane, men kommer i ei klemme når den bortskjemte sønnen har funnet ut hva han vil ha i julegave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jula varer helt til påske

"Ikke finn på noe tull, da Tandergutten min. Det står kjeks i kjøkkenskapet om du blir sulten." Var det siste moren hans hadde sagt før de forlot han hjemme alene. Han hadde kranglet og ropt og furtet frem viljen sin, selv om han dagen før hadde lovt å være med foreldrene på onkelens store juleball. Nå ville han heller sitte hjemme med sin førjulsgave, nemlig en tropisk liten sommerfugl som virret rundt i et lite glasskammer. Som alle de andre insektene han hadde fått tak i, ville den nok bukke under om ikke lenge, men da fikk den evig plass i et annen liten boks, med alle dens forgjengere. 

Tanders interesse lå egentlig ikke i insekter, men det var et eneste han fikk lov å eie av levende vesener. Til tross for at hans far hadde nedlagt mange beist, som kontoret hans bar preg av, så fikk ikke Tander lov å eie noe mer enn sommerfugler og biller. Moren hans brukte stryke han over kinnet og beklage med at hun var så aldeles allergisk, men det var egentlig hans eier-syke og uvørenhet som gjorde det uaktuelt. 

De mest interessante dyrene han hadde prøvd å fange, var fugler og smådyr. Et par ganger hadde han prøvd å lokke rotter og mus inn i huset med diverse matrester, men nabokatten, som han holdt seg langt unna etter et ublidt møte med, var både rask og smart. I tillegg hadde moren hans blitt helt ifra seg og truet med hodedoktor, for ingen normal person ønsket rotter og mus inn i huset.

Fugler på loftet var derimot ikke like ille, og det var stort sett bare Tander, på sine mange søvnløse netter, som hørte krafsingen når fugler hadde forvillet seg inn vinduet som lett gled opp i uvær. 

Det var da han satte ifra seg glasset og kikket tomt ut mot regnet utenfor vinduet at han syntes han hørte krafsing på loftet igjen. Han lyttet intenst, og hørte noe som holdt på oppe ved vinduet. Det var krafsing. Mye krafsing. Kanskje en stor rovfugl hadde funnet ly der i regnet. Han spratt opp av stolen på soverommet sitt og grep sommerfuglhåven sin. 

Tander hadde gått opp og ned lofttrappen så ofte at han visste hvilke steg han skulle unngå for å komme lydløst opp. Med håven klar, dyttet han forsiktig i døra så den svingte seg innover. Det var ikke silhuetten av en rovfugl han så foran loftvinduet. Det var et menneske. Han rygget skremt bak og helt ned trappa, kjente seg ør mens han gikk rundt seg selv for å finne ut hva han skulle gjøre. Så smatt han inn på farens kontor for å samle til seg mot. Å være i et rom med jakttrofeer av løve og villsvin måtte være ideelt. Tander ble stående der en stund mens han mattet håret sitt bak. Hvis dette var en inntrenger, måtte han ha et våpen. Han trakk opp farens gamle huggert, en stor vegetasjonskniv som lett kunne gjøre kål på både dyr og menneske. 

I det han listet seg ut av kontoret, innså han at soveromsdøren til foreldrene nå sto åpen. Så hadde denne inntrengeren gått ned trappen og forbi kontoret uten at han merket det. Hjertet slo helt opp i strupen på han mens han listet seg bort mot soveværelset, kjente seg redd og fornærmet for at noen bare valset rett inn på soveværelset til foreldrene hans, hvor han selv nesten aldri turte sette fot.

Balanserende på hodegavlen til himmelsengen med våte lærstøvler og med en hånd klamrende på en av himmel-vangene sto hun, selveste Frigg, med den andre hånden klappende rundt på toppen av klesskapet i håp om å finne noe av verdi. Midt på sengen satt morens smykkeskrin, som alltid sto på kommoden ved vinduet. Frigg merket ikke unggutten som sto stille i døråpningen. Han kikket henne opp og ned, fra lærstøvlene, opp forbi ullbuksene, ullgenseren som stakk opp og ut av skinnjakken, det sorte båndet som knøt håret sammen i nakken og kveilet seg rundt håret med ei knute nederst. Opp til den dryppende våte skinnluen med krøllete grå ull som stakk ut fra de tjafsete ørelappene. Bare her for et par dager siden hadde han sett noen selge slike fra en kjerre ved julemarkedet som pågikk, og han husket det for han selv hadde ønsket seg en, men mamma og pappa hadde nektet, og ment han heller skulle hatt noe som passet til dressen hans. Det var dog ikke klærne Tander bet seg merke i. Det var det faktum at dette vesenet hadde frivillig klatret inn loftvinduet akkurat nå når han anså seg selv som herren i huset. At hun sto med neven i morens smykkeskrin tok han ikke så tungt, det var tross alt ikke hans. Men av prinsipp følte han at han måtte gjøre noe. Så han lukket døren bak seg og lyden fikk Frigg til å piske så hardt rundt at hun nesten mistet fotfestet på gavlen. "I helvete!" Kvapp hun skremt og frøs blikket på han. 

"Hva gjør du her?" Hun kom han i forkjøpet med spørsmålet. Tander stirret på henne med de store, forvirrede mandelformede øynene. "Jeg bor her?"  
"Men det skulle vært tomt her nå." Parerte hun påståelig under pusten.  
"Hvordan vet du det?" Tander var kjapp å spørre.  
"Hvorfor spør du?"  
De kikket dumt på hverandre inntil Frigg hadde fått et kjapt overblikk over han. En kvapsete ung gutt med en brun lokk som hadde falt fremover i pannen hans. Denne bolledeigen var nok bare å elte unna før ting eskalerte. Hun svingte seg med et ekorns smidighet ned fra gavlen og landet i senga, tok et langt og mykt steg ned på golvet mens hun sveipte hånden etter smykkeskrinet og holdt det tett til seg, "Er det ikke leggetid for deg snart?"  
Han skimtet en hjørnetann og trakk frem den gamle safarikniven til faren. "Svar meg. Hvordan visste du at det skulle vært tomt her?" Han furet brynene irritert, ryggen tett opp til døren. Frigg svelget og tok et skritt bak, "Greit." Hun hevet hånden for å stanse han. "Jeg overhørte dere på julemarkedet her for et par dager siden. Moren din var stinn av juveler i tillegg, så jeg fulgte etter dere for å se om det var mer." Tander lyste, "Fulgte du etter oss?" Et av Friggs øyebryn reiste seg i ren undring over hvorfor dette var noe å høres så begeistret ut for. Tander pekte kniven mot henne mens han tok innover seg hvor mye lettere det gikk straks han hadde kniven å true med. 

Samtidig som han brukte tiden på å fantasere om all kontrollen han skulle få, hadde Frigg bygget opp såpass momentum at hun plutselig fløy på han i et voldsomt sprang. Hun veltet han unna døra, smykkeskrinet tett til brystet der albuen hennes traff han så han klasket i golvet. Hun rev opp døren og styrtet ut mot hallen i andre etasje, men før hun fikk bestemt seg for å løpe opp eller ned, klemte det rundt ankelen så hun veltet og traff golvet. Skrinet slo ut av hendene på henne og hun slengte seg rundt på rygg for å kjempe imot Tander, som bare halvveis var på føttene før han kom halsende mot henne. Frigg sparket han unna, traff han i brystet så han snublet bak et par steg før han kom trampende igjen. "Stikk av!" Freste hun og skulle til å slå han men trakk til seg armene da hun så han svinge den store kniven. Han traff plankene i golvet, lagde et markant hakk ved siden av henne. De kjempet mot hverandre sine slag inntil han fikk opp pappas kniv av golvet og prøvde styre den mot strupen hennes. Frigg tviholdt rundt grepet hans, prøvde styre kniven unna. Tander sukket irritert. "Kan du slippe? Jeg prøver ikke drepe deg!" Noe som var underlig sagt av en som hadde kniven mot strupen din. "Er du sulten?!" Peste han. Frigg kjempet fortsatt innbitt under han, "Hva?" Hun kikket forbi kniven og opp på han. Tander trakk kniven litt tilbake. "Vil du ha noe å spise?." Frigg vred seg under han, myste mistenksomt. "Nåja, du vil oppholde meg til barnepika kommer tilbake med politiet." 

"Jeg trenger ikke barnepike!" Bjeffet han så de begge ristet. 

"Du knuser ribbeina mine!" Hvesingen hennes fikk han omsider opp av golvet og hun lente seg til sides, dyttet lua opp fra øya som gnistret mot han. 

"Kom med meg, så spiser vi." Han sto ved trappen og egget henne med seg, farens safarikniv hengende slapt i neven hans. Frigg stablet seg opp, "Du e'kke riktig vel bevart." Mumlet hun. "Kom igjen!" Han trommet kniven på det ene trappetrinnet, og de to ordene satte igang et symfoniorkester i buken hennes, så hun bestemte seg for å følge han. 

Ned den unødvendige brede trappen så hun gjennom åpningen til oppholdsrommet, det flotte juletreet. Mørket og stillheten i oppholdsrommet sløret seg over treet som en barskognatt. Hun strenet bort fra guttungen, rett bort til grana med dets dekorasjoner. Små halmfigurer, epler, glinsende drops, glassfigurer og annet nips hang fra hver sin gren, vugget såvidt av vinden hun brakte med seg.

"Kom tilbake!" Stemmen hans knakk, og han bråstoppet da han fant henne, "Åh, der er du." Han var selv mett på synet av treet, "Kommer du?" Han snurret på kniven i hånden og løp tilbake til kjøkkenet. Frigg kastet et blikk på han før hun snappet et par drops ned av treet og pakket de i lommene. Så subbet hun etter han, litt nysgjerrig på hva slags fjols hun hadde med å gjøre.

Tander hente frem ei glasskrukke så stor, Frigg så nesten for seg at han skulle velte bakover av vekta. Han stakk en glatt, smålubben hånd ned og forsynte seg selv før han vippet krukken mot henne. Frigg tok forsiktig i mot, fortsatt litt mistenksom. Hun kikket ned på den store gylne kjeksen med biter av tørkede bær, åt ikke før hun så han spise først. 

Friggs blikk lot seg fare over til oppholdsrommet igjen, sikker på at det var mer verdisaker her omkring. "Er det like mye pynt i alle rommene her?" Spurte hun, pekte mot en stor nøtteknekker i lystige farger med ei gullsløyfe rundt nakken. Tander nikket oppspilt, "Ja, mamma elsker å pynte. Vil du se?" Han gikk et par skritt mot døra, så ikke det slue gliset Frigg gjemte bak kjeksen.

Så tok han runden i huset med en passiv Frigg på slep. Hendene hennes gikk i ett mellom kjekskrukka og småplukk av verdi som han ikke merket forsvant fra hyller og skap.  
Han avsluttet ikke tilfeldig inne på sitt eget soverom, prøvde stolt å imponere med den tropiske sommerfuglen. Frigg kikket seg rundt med et stille sukk, undret seg om naboene i det like flotte huset, var på julefest de også. 

"Du kan få ei dyne av meg, så kan du sove på loftet inatt." Braste det keitete og plutselig ut av han. Friggs øyebryn løftet hele fjeset. "Jeg har da ikke tenkt å sove her."  
"Joda, jeg får Jenny til å lage mat imorgen, også..." "Kutt ut!" Avbrøt Frigg. "Du er jo sprø." Prustet hun og gikk mot døra. Tander spratt opp foran den, løftet kniven som for å minne henne på at han fortsatt hadde den. "Du skal ingen steder." 

Friggs hjerte tok et dobbeltslag i brystet, "Ha deg vekk, din snørrunge!" Hveste hun, men de begge fòr sammen i det de hørte stemmer fra første etasje. "Mamma og pappa er hjemme!" Utbrøt han, usikker på selv om han var glad for det eller ikke. Frigg brukte øyeblikket til å rive han vekk fra døren. Med et godt grep om vesten hans slengte hun han vekk så han seilte på rygg til han traff skrivebordet sitt. Hun buste ut gjennom døra, sveipte med seg smykkeskrinet som fortsatt lå på golvet og på alle fire opp lofttrappa. Tander kom seg opp fra golvet og løp etter, kastet et raskt blikk ned trappa for å se at foreldrene ikke hadde merket noe. Han løp etter henne opp på loftet, grep jakka hennes i det de begge trådde inn gjennom døra. Frigg snudde seg og slo kniven ut av hånden hans med såpass styrke at de begge veltet overende, smykkene fra skrinet trillet bortover golvet. Frigg var raskere opp på føttene enn han, og dro hurtig opp en kniv fra støvelen. Hun sparket bort safarikniven hans, og i det han rykket frem for å ta den, hugg hun etter han med sin lille kniv. Tander remjet høyere enn normalt av det lille rispet og skvatt skremt bakover. Frigg snappet med seg det hun fikk i et sveip av golvet, og løp mot vinduet. "Ikke dra!" Skrek han som et spedbarn, sittende og holde seg på kuttet. Hun reagerte ikke, bare krøp ut vinduet og klatret opp til taket. Han hørte de hurtige stegene hennes trampe over han, først rett frem, så ned mot hengebjerka som var en armlengde unna veggen. Deretter ble det stille.

"Mamma! Pappa!" Tanders gutterøst skar seg vei gjennom vegger og tak og nådde foreldrene som styrtet opp trappene så fort det lot seg gjøre i finklær. "Hva gjør du her oppe?" Faren var grov i stemmen bak barten, moren snappet lykten ut av hånden på han. "Hva har skjedd? Har du skadet deg på pappas kniv?" Hun så kniven lengre unna og sønnens blødene arm og la to og to sammen. "Nei! Vi har hatt en innbruddstyv!" Sutret han og kom seg omsider på føttene og inn i morens armer.  
"Innbruddstyv? Hva tok de?" Bjeffet faren forvirret. 

Samtidig som Tander forklarte, kranglet og furtet over at hun rømte, tok Frigg seg gjennom hagen deres, den lille brua som delte sentrum, forbi tre andre rikmannshus hun siklet over, gjennom den bekmørke parken hvor svanene var det eneste som lyste opp, gjennom tre våte gatekryss og to bakgater. På den tiden det tok henne å krysse tomten til en sesongstengt fabrikk, hadde regnet fått seg ett hvitt skall og de siste skrittene hennes før hun nådde skuret hun hadde beslaglagt, satte hvite fotspor bak henne.

Borte fra tankene var den bollete ungdommen og hans alt for store kniv, og hans alt for store kjeks. Istedet fisket hun frem morens alt for store smykker fra lommene. Hun trillet det ene halsskjedet rundt mellom fingrene mens hun tente en lykt og kastet seg ned på ei provisorisk seng av noen striesekker, kasser og tørket gress. Hun myste mot edelstenene og jo mer hun kikket på det, jo mer kjedet det henne. Penger var det verdt, så fikk hun spare på det ett sted, men interessen var allerede borte. Hånden rotet rundt i lommen og fant dropset fra juletreet.

Hun snudde og trillet en liten tinnsoldat fra peishylla mellom fingrene men hun planla allerede et nytt brekk. Det ene huset hadde ei kjellerdør som hadde stått ulåst et par dager nå, men det var alltid noen hjemme der. Tinnsoldaten ramlet ut fra hånden hennes og forsvant på golvet et sted hun ikke kunne se fra sengen, så hun lot den være og krøllet seg heller sammen under ei tom strie.

Det var blitt lille julaften og folk trykket seg rundt i sentrum som en skremt sildestim mellom snødekte gater. Frigg sto på et gatehjørne og fordøyde et lite brød hun hadde snappet fra en frue som trengte begge hender for å bruke penger. Det sto en flokk unger og presset seg inntil vinduet hos håndtverkeren og hans nylagde leketøy. Det myldret, og Frigg hadde en vag anelse av at det var noen som fulgte med på henne. Hurtig rundet hun hjørnet hun sto på, krysset gaten og blandet seg med mengden til hun fant en liten krok mellom to bygg å stå i. Det luktet dropskoking i denne gaten og hun fant fort ut av hvor det kom fra. Tvers over henne var det et lite konditori med en jevn kø av fornøyde damer som strømmet inn og ut. 

 

Å, den som kunne stikke nevene i lommene på et par av disse sukkerglade damene. For all del, Frigg kunne gjort det, men hun hadde forsatt en ekkel følelse, som om noe hang i jakken på henne. Hun trakk skinnlua lengre ned i pannen og brettet ullskragen høyere opp, som om å dukke ned i klærne skulle hjelpe. 

Det hjalp ikke. Så smatt hun heller over veien, dultet behendig i en av damene som kom fra konditoriet, beklaget seg mens hun hjalp henne til rette, sørget for at hun trygt fikk handleposen sin opp av veien, bare litt lettere i vekt før hun fortsatte ned gaten, forbi kirkegården, over brua, svaneparken, en omvei gjennom et par trange passasjer, på kattefoter gjennom tre hager og til slutt til gjemmestedet sitt.

Alt for ingenting. Det kjentes fortsatt tyngende ut bak henne, som om noen prøvde bremse henne eller henge etter. Frigg grøsset, men bestemte seg for å komme hvem det nå måtte være i forkjøpet.

Og det ble kvelden før kvelden og Frigg hadde rett. Døren inn til kirkeskuret hun hadde tatt plass i, åpnet seg forsiktig, slapp inn ei rand av lys fra ei lykt. 

"Er du her?" Hvisket guttestemmen, og fra lyset hans traff de runde øynene hennes og til han plutselig hadde en arm klemmende over strupen og en vegg som dunket han i ryggen, hadde han ikke ærend om å reagere. "Hvorfor følger du etter meg?" Knurret hun og lot kniven hvile under ribbeina hans. Tander ble seig i knærne, turte ikke kjempe seg ut av grepet hennes. I det mørket skuret så hun rent ondsinnet ut, vill og uhemmet som et rovdyr i en barskognatt. 

Hånden hans skalv så lyset dirret i hele skuret, "Jeg vil være med på et innbrudd." Stemmen hans klarte presse seg ut til tross for den kvelende armen over halsen. Hun blunket sakte og myste så, "Hvorfor?" 

Han svelget, "Fordi det ser så spennende ut. Jeg vil lære å være en gatestreifer." Han sa det med så oppriktig gjennomtrekk at Frigg nesten ble helt satt ut. Hun stakk han hardere under ribbeina med kniven. "Ja, hvordan syns det går så langt da?" Hveste hun prøvende, kjente at knivspissen hadde tatt seg gjennom klærne hans. Han pep skremt i det kniven traff huden hans. "Vær så snill, ikke..." Hun hørte stemmen hans skjelve og innså hvor ufattelig blåst han var. Så med det slapp hun han, "Gå nå hjem og feir jul før du skader deg." Hun rygget og nikket utålmodig mot døra.

"Æsj, jeg får ikke det jeg vil ha til jul uansett." Sutret han. "Jeg vil at du tar med meg på et innbrudd!" Han var et stønn i fra å trampe med foten. "Stikk! Sa jeg!" Pusten hennes ble hyppig og musklene spant seg i armene. Så satte Tander hendene på hoftene. "Hvis du ikke tar meg med, så får jeg pappa til å ta deg til politiet. Han er jaktmester og kan spore hva, og hvem som helst!" Så fikk Frigg nok. Knyttneven hennes traff et mykt kinnbein så han deiset i golvet, og hun hvilte det ene beinet ned på brystkassen hans, mens hun med den ene hånden tok han i kragen på frakken, den andre tviholdt kniven mot strupen hans. "Din bortskjemte bolledeig, tror du at du kan true meg til noe som helst?" Tander kikket opp på henne bak uryddige brune lokker. "Vil du jeg skal gå og hente pappa da? Han finner deg før du er ute av byen. Så må du feire jul bak gitter!" Han stirret provoserende mot henne og det bar resultater. Hun slapp han, en smule resignert mens hun børstet hår vekk fra fjeset. "Greit. Du kan være med når jeg gjør et brekk inatt."

Stemmen hennes var til randen av noe ubestemmelig, som en skadefro resignasjon. 

Etter et par ampre konfrontasjoner, sto de nå begge foran kjellerluken til et av de fineste husene i strøket. Hvis disse menneskene aldri kunne være borte, så fikk de prøve seg mens de sov istedet. Det var i grunn sjeldent Frigg gjorde innbrudd i hus med mennesker i, men det hendte seg, og det gikk ofte bra. Hun var smidig og kjapp, og kunne komme seg langt både uhørt og usett. Det som ofte loddet henne ned var hennes hyppige uflaks, korttenkthet og begrensede sosiale evner.

"Stå ikke sånn og pust meg i nakken." Freste hun stille og skjøv Tander unna. Han svarte ikke, bare fulgte henne med blikket bak kulderøyken som veltet ut av munnen hennes. Forsiktig lirket hun opp kjellerluka og klatret ned, fulgte den skjeve steintrappen ned til den mørke korridoren. Hun kjente Tander eksistere alt for voldsomt bak henne men gadd ikke si noe. De fant trappen som ledet opp, hun strøk hånden rundt låsen, kjente på hvilken type nøkkel som ville passe her. Tander fulgte ivrig med bak henne, selv om det var tett på umulig å se noe i bekmørket. "Hva gjør du?" Hvisket han. "Hold kjeft." Hvisket hun tilbake og stakk inn noe som lignet en nøkkel. De hadde allerede kranglet om at de ikke skulle si noe med mindre det var viktig, og hun orket ikke ta den diskusjonen igjen. Døra gled opp og et like øyeblikk glemte hun rent at hun hadde denne snørrvalpen bak seg. Frigg gløttet seg rundt av vane, ventet på om det skulle komme noen vakthunder eller lignende. Men det var dryppende stille. Hun smøg ut av døren, holdt på å lukke den rett i fjeset på Tander, som av god vilje lot det fare. De kikket på hverandre, som om han ventet seg en unnskyldning, men hun gadd ikke åpne munnen for det. 

Frigg pekte og gestikulerte i håp om at han skulle skjønne at han fikk stå i ro i hallen her mens hun lette, og deretter kunne de gjøre det samme i andre etasje. Tander viftet med armene og surmulte, men ga seg til slutt. Så trippet Frigg rundt, snuste høyt og lavt etter noe av verdi. Hun møtte han i hallen, "Lite her. Vi går opp. Er det lite der, går vi ned igjen og tar det som er." Hvisket hun mens Tander nikket. Hun pekte på ytterdøren bak han, "Åpne døren, så følger du meg opp. Stå ved trappen oppe mens jeg leter."

Og Tander oppfylte. Han låste opp døra og lot den stå på vid vegg før han snek seg opp trappen etter henne. Frigg låste opp en av balkongdørene før hun pirket opp ei dør inn til et hobbyrom, hvor hun kjapt forsvant inn. Tander kjente seg plutselig utilpass og skremt. Han begynte å angre selv om det var unektelig spennende å være i en fremmed families hus midt om natten.

Det var en dør ut til enda en smal balkong på hobbyrommet, og av gammel vane låste Frigg den opp. Å knote med låste dører når man skulle rømme tok for lang tid, så om hun hadde mulighet, låste hun opp det som gikk. 

Utenfor gikk et par konstabler en siste runde i gatene og merket seg den åpne døren. De tittet forsiktig inn, undret seg hvorfor en dør sto åpen midt om natten i et mørkt hus. Tander hørte noen romstere i første etasje og spurtet inn på hobbyrommet for å finne Frigg. Hun sto og talte noen mynter hun hadde funnet i en skuff. "Jeg hørte noe nede!" Hvisket han litt for høyt og rev henne i armen. Frigg bet tennene sammen for ikke å kjefte han opp for å buse inn på henne. Hun vred seg løs fra han, men stivnet som en hjort da hun også hørte noe. Tander stirret mot døren, "Jeg tror det er..." Han snudde seg for å konferere, men hun var borte. "..Politiet." Munnen hans var ikke rask nok å stoppe setningen, selv om han kjente vinden fra henne der hun hadde forsvunnet ut balkongen i det konstablene braste inn døra og fant Tander stående tafatt midt på golvet.

Frigg løp alt hun klarte i den glatte sørpa, skled seg over brua som delte sentrum, parken med de lysende svanene, ante ikke hvorfor hun tok en omvei andre veien, snublet i en dam av søle og snø, krafset seg opp og videre, forbi slakteren, ett gatekryss, tvers over den tomme fontenen og et stort utendørs juletre. Med hjortehopp over kirkegården og dens skyggekastende lykter til hun endelig nådde frem til det lille skuret hun hadde tatt bolig i.

Med lommene vrengt, stresset fingrene rundt på striesekken hvor alt tyvegodset lå strødd. De pløyde vekk det hun ikke lengre ville ha, og satset på de edleste smykkene og ringene. Det ble i grunn ikke mye igjen hun ville ta med seg videre, men verdien i de få tingene gjorde opp for det.

Hun snørte jakken og skoen strammere, heiste opp kragen og grep med seg en tom striesekk. Så fikk hun skynde seg vekk herfra, brennsikker på at guttungen kom til å sladre og deretter hadde hun nok en jeger, og muligens politiet i hælene hvis hun ikke var rask. 

Snøfnuggene kom tettere nå, dempet lyden av døren hun lukket bak seg før hun tråkket seg gjennom noe snøtynget kratt og over et lite gjerde. Hun fulgte så en grusvei i håp om å legge igjen minst mulig spor. Hun hastet nedover veien en stund før hun innså at hun ikke visste hvor hun skulle, hvorpå hun stoppet helt opp og så seg rundt. Hvis hun skulle ut på langvandring alene, trengte hun uansett mat og hvile før hun dro. Frigg strøk fingrene lett over munnen et par ganger og tenkte på mannen fra kirken, som ikke engang hadde sett henne da han, første dagen hennes der, gikk rett inn i skjulet og ikke så henne fordi hun sto bak døren og holdt pusten. Hun hadde fulgt med og sett han gå inn i huset like nede ved veien her. 

Hun kravlet over en liten hekk og tråkket seg vei tvers over hagen mot det lille prestehuset.

Hjertet hamret og hun peste så føyken sto rundt henne. Tanken på at en trent jeger, som muligens hadde nedlagt både det ene og det andre beistet i sin tid, snuste i sporene hennes gjorde henne tungtrådd. Så visste hun jo ikke om alt var sant. Det kunne vært den valpen som kikket alt for blåøyd opp på faren sin. Kanskje var det eneste dyret den mannen hadde nedlagt en helstekt gris, og kanskje var den vegetasjonskniven bare utslitt på ugress i bakhagen. Likevel var ideen om å han en krypskytter i nakken så stressende at hun hadde vondt for å fokusere blikket og tankene synkront.

Frigg dukket raskt under det ene vinduet og pilte bort til et lite skur. Hun snublet og veltet med seg et par spader, prøvde ta imot for å unngå for mye støy.  
Ingen reaksjon, så hun krafset seg opp i et hjørne for å hvile og hente inn pusten igjen.

 

***

 

Kirkeklokkene ljomet, og Frigg tok det som et tegn på at da var det prestefjolset ikke i nærheten av huset ihvertfall.  
Og det passet henne ypperlig der hun stavret seg gjennom snøen fra prestehuset til skuret rett bak, med et brød under armen. Såpass godtroende var han, at døren sto ulåst. På kne ble hun sittende og pakke inn brødet. Døren bak henne sto åpen og hun var på hugget til å reise.

Så var det noe som stakk kaldt mot nakken.

"Ingen brå bevegelser." Kom det fra en dempet stemme på andre enden av løpet på jaktrifla. Frigg frøs til, men kikket opp på mannen i sidesynet. Det var mannen fra julemarkedet, den guttungens jaktfar. "Så tar du kniven din og legger den på golvet foran føttene mine." Frigg bet tennene sammen og pustet tungt. Hun fiklet kniven opp fra støvlen og lente seg for å legge den foran han. "Rolig nå." Brummet mannen så hun kikket raskt opp på han. Han satte foten på kniven og sparket den vekk bak seg. "Har du noen flere våpen?" Frigg snudde seg sakte mot han, fortsatt sittende på golvet. "Nei." Svarte hun platt. "Reis deg." Beordret han, og Frigg adlød resignert. "Hilde!" Han kikket raskt bort mot den åpne døra og inn smatt hans kone, som tårnet høyt og smidig over resten av de. "Sjekk lommene hennes." Han vippet med hodet mot Frigg og damen tok det ene steget mot henne og ransakte lommene. "Kjedet mitt!" Utbrøt hun etter å ha stukket hånden inn i Friggs jakkelomme og dratt ut smykkene. Frigg himlet svakt med øynene. 

"Her, bind henne." Mannen rakte Hilde et stykke tau som hun brukte til å knyte Friggs hender fast bak ryggen på. Frigg var medgjørlig, for hun hadde slettes ikke lyst å få hodet blåst rett av skuldrene, og fordi hun da lettere kunne kjenne om knuten hadde et svakt punkt.

Han rettet rifla mot brystet hennes, stakk henne med det, "Så, ut. Sakte." Og Frigg rygget forsiktig ut, lurte på om ikke presten skulle komme og forbarme seg snart. Istedet så hun Tander holde seg fast i kåpen til moren. "Så pappa kom og redda deg?" Ertet Frigg lavt og hevet et øyebryn. Tanders fjes surnet, "Du lurte meg!"  
Frigg så forvirret tilbake på han. "Du lot meg bli tatt! Du stakk ifra meg! Du gjorde det med vilje! Du planla det fra starten!" Frigg svarte han ikke.

Hilde strammet knuten bak ryggen hennes så det gnisset i håndleddene.  
"Kom igjen!" Jaktmesteren dyttet henne med rifla og Frigg vred seg irritert rundt, kikket raskt omkring for å se om kanskje denne presten var i nærheten. Ingen prest ville vel akseptere at noen sto med ei jaktrifle i ryggen på julaften. 

Frigg vendte på hodet i det hun innså at Hilde marsjerte ned noen gater hun ikke hadde vært før. "Hvor skal vi?" Hun var forsiktig, prøvende i tonen. "Til politiet med deg." Svarte mannen bastant.  
Tander rev i kåpen på moren. "Men mamma!" Hvinte han. Hun hysjet på han. "Ikke begynn nå igjen." Hvisket hun. Han snudde seg og grep rifla på faren, "Men jeg vil ha julegaven min!" Faren gnisset tenner. "Kan du slutte mase om dette?" 

Hilde stoppet og dermed stoppet alle opp. "Du vet han ikke gir seg. La han nå bare få det som han vil." 

Friggs blikk hoppet mellom de tre. "Eller, la nå henne bestemme da isåfall." Hilde pekte på Frigg.  
Mannen snøftet, "Ja vel da. Hva heter du?" Bjeffet han. "Frigg." Svelget hun og vred på de knyttede armene bak henne.  
"Vel, Frigg." Åpnet han nedlatende. "Da får du velge da. Skal du i kasjotten eller feire jul med oss?" Han holdt rifla klar men den sto ihvertfall ikke i spenn mot brystet hennes. 

Frigg så forvirret på de alle tre. "Dere er sprø, hele gjengen." Ramlet det ut av henne og hun angret rett etterpå.  
"Så du vil feire jul bak gitter da med andre ord?" Jegeren var nesten hissig i stemmen. 

"Nei, klart hun vil være hos oss!" Tander spratt frem og grep henne i jakken, som om han var redd noen skulle ta henne ifra han. Frigg sparket etter han, "Slipp meg!" Gnelte hun. "Jeg er ikke no' fordømt flaggermus du kan stenge inne på loftet!" Smalt det fra henne mens Tander rygget mot morens trygge favn. 

Frigg pustet tungt og kjente plutselig et hardt grep i nakken, med gullringer som boret seg inn i huden. Hun remjet og bukket under grepet, sèg nedover helt til bakken traff kinnet hennes. Hun vred og buktet armene i tauet bak ryggen, snerret smertelig i sørpa. Faren stakk rifla i armene på Hilde, som pekte det mot Frigg slik hun hadde blitt lært. 

"Så da har du bestemt det da, det blir bak lås og slå for deg da, eller?" Ringene grov hardere ned i huden og styrken hans var som om han regelrett kunne kastet henne herifra og rett inn til politihuset. At han hadde egenhendig kvalt neshorn tvilte hun ikke lengre på. Hun strevde med å svare gjennom smerten. 

 

"Alt annet enn fengsel." Et så bedene og tafatt leie hun ikke kunne huske sist hun hadde brukt. Så var også fengsel noe av det hun fryktet mest i hele verden. For havnet du først der, så skulle det guddommelig lykke til for å få deg ut igjen. 

Han heiste henne opp igjen "Se sånn, ja." Og Tander klappet i hendene. "Ja! Tusen takk pappa! Det er den beste julegaven noensinne!" Han huket armen sin i Friggs arm og den andre i farens arm. "Det skal bli så gøy!" Kvitret Tander mens Frigg spyttet sørpevann. 

Himmelen hadde fått et snev av gullglimmer der solens korte besøk tok slutt bak en hvit fjelltopp. Fremst i klyngen marsjerte Hilde, bare tittet sporadisk bort på mannen sin som gikk bakerst i rekken med jaktrifla klar. "Du er alt for snill, Freiman." Hun blunket til han. Tander gikk halvt ved siden av faren og halvt oppi Friggs hæler. Til tross for at hun allerede prøvde planlegge ei fluktrute, og til tross for at hun hadde et våpen stikkende i ryggen, var dette ikke den verste måten hun hadde tilbragt julaften på så langt.

Vel hjemme, smatt Hilde inn først. Hun sto i døren og børtet snø av sønnen før hun bråstoppet Frigg, børstet av henne og fjernet tauet. Frigg vred seg løs fra henne etterhvert og trampet inn, møtt av ei varm stue og matlukt. 

Hilde hang fra seg kåpen og valset inn mot kjøkkenet, "Takk, Jenny. Det lukter himmelsk. Dra nå hjem til familien og feir jul du også. Hils moren din fra meg. God jul!" Og Frigg så i sidesynet at ungjenta fikk med seg ei innpakket eske og et høflig kyss på kinnet før hun kledde på seg og stakk ut bakdøra.

 

Frigg sto keitete og malplassert i korridoren mellom kjøkkenet og oppholdsrommet. Helst hadde hun ønsket å bare stupe ut ytterdøra, men Freiman hadde låst den før han og Tander hastet forbi henne og til et pågående sjakkspill de hadde stående i oppholdsrommet. "Få nå av deg yttertøyet da." Hilde mildnet og fikk av Frigg yttertøyet. "Nei, jeg tror vi må finne noen andre klær til deg. Du kan da ikke sitte sånn ved middagsbordet:" Hun pekte på den tjafsete ullgenseren. Frigg fnøs og trakk på skuldrene. 

"Kom, så ser vi om jeg har noe du kan ha på deg." Frigg veivet vekk armen hennes før hun fikk tak i henne, "Ersj, hold opp. Det spiller ingen rolle." Men før hun fikk protestert noe mer, dro Hilde henne etter seg opp trappa og inn på soverommet. 

En kremhvit skjorte med blomstrende greiner sirlig dekorert rundt knappene og en gråblå åpen jakke med gule blad-dekorasjoner rundt ermene klarte hun tvinge på Frigg. Ullbuksen fikk hun ikke av henne, men de våte skoene og sokkene fikk hun byttet i et par ullsokker og noen ankelhøye skinnsko hennes søster hadde glemt her engang i tiden.

Etter en del stønning og surmuling fikk Hilde også børstet og flettet håret hennes, med den grunn at man skulle ta faktisk ta seg høvelig ut når man åt julemiddag.

Den helstekte gåsa lå klar på middagsbordet i spistestuen da de kom ned trappen fem på fem.

***

Så hun bort ifra at hun var her under tvang, så fortonet kvelden seg hyggelig. Både temperaturen og maten var god og varm, det var portvin og likør i alle slags flasker og smaker. Røstede, honningdraperte, brente, sjokoladetrukne og saltede nøtter på et tre-etasjes fat. Det var modne, tørkede, rørte og glaserte frukter samt et sølvfat med en liten landsby av marsipanfigurer, hvor innbyggertallet minket drastisk utover kvelden. Samtidig som Frigg satt ihopkrøllet i den overdådige sofaen, med en marsipankonge, et likørglass mellom honningklissede fingre, og et portvin-dugget blikk, dro Freiman frem en en liten fiolin. Han nikket til Tander, som løp opp trappen og gallopperte tilbake med ei fløyte i hånden. Faren pirket og fingret på fiolinen en stund mens Hilde ivrig satte seg nærmere han, og i den neste timen lærte Frigg seg to tyske julesanger. 

Familiens gullgutt lå senere og halvsov ved siden av Frigg, med to fløyter inntil brystet, den ene en presang han hadde fått mens de sang og spilte. 

Freiman hadde satt seg godt til rette i en stor stol, pattet litt på en sigar før han varmet brystet med et glass likør. Han kremtet for å rense strupen, og begynte på en spennende historie om en gjeng innfødte han hadde møtt på dypt inne i regnskogen for mange år siden. Hilde hadde hørt historien før, men en godt historie var like god neste gang - og for Frigg var den desto mer spennende. Så fulgte en historie om noen dyr han hadde fulgt gjennom stummende mørket på savannen, og en okkult sjaman han hadde reddet fra å drukne i ei stri elv. 

Det nærmet seg midnatt, og Tander var helt vekk i sofahjørnet sitt. Historiene til jegeren hadde sotet rommet med et trolsk og nærmest uhyggelig mørke, så Frigg knapt turte stikke hånden ut av pleddet Hilde hadde gitt henne, for å rekke bort på flere marsipanmenn. Hilde sukket under sitt eget teppe, "Kan du ikke fortelle noen vitser istedet?" Ba hun og rakk han likørglasset sitt. Freiman trakk lett på skuldrene, og fikk en lystig mine, "Åjoda du." Humret han med sitt første tegn på at alkoholen endelig begynte å virke. Og den hadde virkelig godgjort seg iløpet av kvelden, for han hadde uendelig mengder grove vitser som de alle tre lo rått og uhemmet av, på tvers av det enorme klasseskille.

Klokken slo midnatt og de tre stavret seg med portvinsflaska gjennom kjøkkenet, hvor de plukket med seg litt matrester før Hilde var først ut bakdøra og mot utedoen. Freiman fylte på Friggs glass, "Sa brura." Gjentok han med den samme påtatte stemmen han brukte sist han sa vitsen, som han ikke engang måtte fullføre lengre, og de begge brøt ut i latter så de var helt nede i knestående.

Med ett de tre kom tilbake til stuen, våknet Tander. Hilde blåste ut lys og Freiman satte på plass flaskene mens Frigg utslettet resten av marsipanbebyggelsen. 

På et tidspunkt, etter å ha tømt den siste skvetten i likørglasset og nysgjerrig beundret det dekorerte juletreet, hadde hun havnet på Tanders soverom. Vuggende i stolen ved skrivebordet, fulgte hun han nøye med blikket der han låste døren bak seg. "Du trenger ikke prøve vinduet, for det er også låst." Smilte han og gned seg trøtt i det ene øyet.

Frigg så på han som om hun ikke trodde han. "Så du mener jeg skal sove der da?" Hun pekte på veggen under vinduet, hvor en smal kasse var bygd opp til seng med provisoriske dyner og ulltepper. Tander nikket smilende og løsnet jakken. Frigg himlet med øynene og rettet oppmerksomheten mot sommerfuglen, kjærtegnet glasset og kikket nærmere. "Ikke rør!" Tanders bristende stemme skar så hun rykket til. Han behersket seg, "Jeg vil ikke at den skal komme seg ut." Forklarte han for Friggs døve ører og satte seg i sengen.

"At det er mulig.." Mumlet hun og med minimale bevegelser fikk hun hennes oppkneppede skjorte til å gli av skuldrene og lande i golvet. Tander sniktittet åpenbart bort på henne der hun med en promillepreget sving satte seg ned på sengekanten sin og dro av seg skoene. Han hadde aldri sett andre kvinner enn sin mor kle av seg, så han klarte ikke rive vekk blikket selv om han følte seg uforskammet. Omsider kom de lyse leggene hennes til syne, og brystene som duvet såvidt over korsettet. Ikke slik hans mors byste, som klemte seg opp som to avrundede fjell. Friggs var mer som et svaberg isåfall. Men de var der, rett bak tøystykket, og det var det nærmeste han hadde kommet en fremmed kvinnes bryster.

"Trekk nå til deg øya." Hveste hun trett og kastet ullbuksen sin over en stol før hun kravlet ned i senga. Tander rødmet såvidt men lente seg på albuene, "Til påske fyller jeg atten år, og da skal vi ha en gigantisk feiring, og jeg skal få velge hva vi skal spise, så skal pappa ta meg med til jakthytten hans." Han sukket drømmende og dro hånden gjennom håret. 

Frigg hørte bare på det ene øret mens hun ordnet og fiklet med pleddene før hun fikk det komfortabelt. "Du kan få eget rom der!" La han til og fikset sin egen pute. Frigg bråstoppet. "At det var?" Hun satte seg opp i senga. Tander kikket på henne. "Det er så fint der om våren!" Frigg avbrøt, "Tror du jeg blir så lenge? Isåfall tar du skammelig feil." Tander furet brynene litt, "Ja? Klart du blir, med mindre du vil rett i kasjotten?" Han smilte freidig og oppmuntrende uten at det hjalp det spor.

Frigg dro inn pusten for å la kjeftesmella få løpefart, men bet tennene sammen istedet og lukket øynene. Det var umulig å krangle med en sånn liten snørrvalp, så kunne hun like godt bare stikke imorgentidlig og la han tro hva han ville nå. Uten å si noe videre, slang hun seg ned på den provisoriske puta og kikket inn i veggen mens hun bet seg i tunga og svelget ordene. Det hadde ingen hensikt.

"Blir du virkelig atten år?" Ramlet det ut av henne etter en stund. Tander svarte henne uten å snu seg rundt. "Ja?" Frigg sovnet før hun ble ferdig å forundre seg over det.

***

Soverommet var tomt og Frigg stavret seg ned trappen i bare skjorta, undertøyet og sokkene, tørst som en steinhard svamp og sedvanlig sulten. Uten videre tanke, fulgte hun stemmene inn til spisestuen, hvor Tander, Hilde og Freiman allerede var godt forsynt, og påkledd. Frigg ble servert et par harde blikk som skulle minne henne på at her kledde man på seg før mat, uten at Frigg la merke til noe annet enn maten. Hilde smilte likevel, "Se her ja, sett deg og spis nå." Insisterte hun og pekte på en ledig plass på hennes venstre side, men Frigg grep først det nå fulle vannglasset og kylte det mot munnen. Så satte hun seg, med ett kne under haka før hun helte i vann på nytt og tømte glasset for andre gang. 

Det var sekunder etter at Frigg hadde snørt siste skoen, nærmere bestemt kvart over ett, at hun og Tander støtte på hverandre i øverst i trappa. "Hvor skal du?" Spurte han forvirret. "Vekk herfra." Svarte hun platt og skjøv han unna. Tander dukket opp foran henne igjen.  
"Nei! Du får ikke dra allerede nå." Han fysisk stoppet henne med en hånd mot brystet. Frigg slo vekk hånden hans, "Ersj, flytt deg." Sa hun irritert og før han fikk satt hånden mot brystet hennes igjen, slo hun den vekk og veltet han med hele sin vekt mot veggen i trappen. "Ikke rør meg!" Snerret hun så han kjente den varmen pusten hennes over fjeset.

"Jeg rører deg så mye jeg vil!" Erklærte han med en rikmannsgutts selvtillit og dyttet henne vekk fra seg. "Det blir isåfall det siste du gjør!" Glefset hun før hun grep tak i han og slengte han bortover golvet i andre etasje. Med et raut landet han på rygg, fulgt av hans skrik etter moren. Tander kjempet seg opp på beina igjen og nådde Frigg der hun var på det nest øverste steget. Han grep henne for å dra henne bak, men Frigg vred seg rundt, slo seg ut av grepet, og fikk med det overbalanse på trinnet. Hun gispet svakt og klarte ikke ta seg for før hun havnet med ryggen først ned trappen, for deretter å tumle ned resten av trinnene. Til slutt landet hun på golvet med et stønn, rett ved føttene til Hilde. 

"Hva i alle dager er det som skjer her?" Spurte Hilde først irritert før det gled over i overbærende. Frigg karret seg opp på alle fire og sendte Tander et blodtørstig blikk. Hilde tok henne forsiktig i armen, "Skadet du deg?" Frigg dro seg unna, "Det der skal du få igjen for, din snørrvalp!" Freste hun og styrtet haltende opp et par trinn før Hilde tok henne i jakken, "Hold nå opp med dere!" 

Tander pekte, "Hun prøver å stikke av." Og nå sto pappaen i døren inn til oppholdsrommet. Frigg nappet til seg jakken ut av Hildes hånd og stirret på både henne og Freiman. Hun tok sjansen og styrtet mot utgangsdøra. Hun var jo tross alt påkledd og så nære. Men jegeren skjøt inn sidelengs og huket armene rundt henne så hun bråstoppet ved stumtjeneren. Han kastet henne innover oppholdsrommet, hvor bakhodet nesten kolliderte med stolen hans. Hilde gikk inn forbi han og de to ble stående og vente på at Frigg skulle reise seg. Hun vred seg litt på golvet for å samle krefter og få rommet til å slutte og snurre. Omsider satte hun seg opp på kne og knuget håndleddet inntil brystet. 

 

"Har du så lyst å dra til politiet, eller?" Brummet Freiman. Frigg kastet bare såvidt et blikk på han før håndleddet krevde mer oppmerksomhet igjen. Hun hveste smertefullt og reiste seg opp. Hilde rakk henne hånden, "Kom, så ser vi på hånden din." Egget hun. Frigg fulgte henne inn til kjøkkenet, forbi Tander som nå sto nederst i trappen. 

Det ble andre juledag og Tander og Frigg var fortsatt på samme vers. Ned til første etasje hørtes et brak og høye stemmer som skrek mot hverandre. Fra nederst i trappen kunne Hilde og Freiman vitne sønnen og hans uvillige lekekamerat Frigg komme seilende over dørstokken så fillene fløy, før de begge dundret i golvet. Hilde dyttet i husbonden sin, "Jeg tror du får stoppe de denne gangen." Og han tok mektige steg opp trappen og grep den første han fikk tak i, Frigg, etter kragen. Han prellet henne vekk fra Tander, som appelsinskall fra kjøtt. Men han så ikke på henne, han bare pekte hardt på guttungen. "Hva er det denne gangen?" Tander snøftet og rettet på håret, "Hun vil slippe løs sommerfuglen min!" Hvinte han. "Hva skal du med den om den bare skal sitte under glasset?" Hogg hun kvikt og kastet et ørlite blikk på faren i tilfelle han skulle gjøre utslag. "Det er jo så den ikke skal bli borte!" Ropte Tander stavende og med overdreven mimikk rettet mot henne. Freiman slapp Frigg før han ga sønnen en ørefik og en reprimande til hver av de. 

Kvelden tredje juledag og det var våpenhvile mellom Tander og Frigg. De lå på hver sin seng, Frigg bladde i ei bok med bilder av forskjellige insekter mens Tander studerte og pusset på den nye fløyten sin. Han snudde seg rundt og kikket på henne. "Til sommeren skal jeg bo noen uker hos onkelen min på landet. Da skal jeg lære å ri på hest og skyte med pil og bue." Frigg skjenket han såvidt et øyeblikk før hun dukket ned i boken igjen. "Du kommer til å elske det der." Tander smilte med de små perletennene sine og Frigg slapp boken. 

"Kan du få det inn i det tjukke huet ditt at jeg ikke blir så lenge?" Tander hevet et øyebryn, "Du blir her så lenge jeg vil!" Han satte seg opp i sengen og Frigg gjorde det samme.  
"Jeg skulle være her bare i jula." Svarte hun irritert. "Ja, men du er min julegave og da bestemmer jeg." Han trakk på skuldrene og smilebåndet. Det gjorde ikke Frigg. Hun surnet. "Du kan ikke ønske deg folk som julegaver!" Hveste hun. "Og ihvertfall ikke meg." La hun til og klatret ut senga. Hun dro klærne på seg, og Tander løp mot døra og stengte for, men Frigg bare så på han og kastet håret bak skuldrene før hun grep stolen ved skrivebordet. "Hva gjør du?" Han så henne gå mot vinduet, og innså at hun skulle prøve å knuse ruta. Med så god fart hun klarte å få på stolen, svingte hun armene og det var i siste sekund at Tander fikk tak i stolen bak henne. Frigg bråsnudde, grep hardere i stolen og presset Tander bort mot veggen ved døra, skviset han mellom stolen og veggen. De stirret på hverandre og det gikk opp for de begge at denne kranglingen var dømt til å stagnere. Så hørte de døra inn til foreldrenes soverom og de begge pilte bort til sengene deres.

Hilde stakk hodet inn i døren, "Går det greit her? Det var en del bråk." Det var drypp stille før Tander stammet, "Neida, vi bare lekte." Han så kjapt på Frigg som nikket.  
Etter å ha sagt god natt ble Frigg liggende, fullt påkledd under teppet og døyve engstelsen med strategi.

Nest siste dagen i året og vinden ulte i peisen. Det var blitt mørkt, så Jenny hadde tent lys før hun dro for kvelden. Frigg lå på sofaen etter å ha tapt enda et slag dam inne på kontoret hos Freiman, hvor han selv satt ved pulten og skrev. Det var en lettelse å være på troférommet sammen med han, for Freiman likte å jobbe i stillhet, begge to konsepter Tander ikke hadde forstått enda. Så til tross for å være farens øyensten, var han så godt som bannlyst fra rommet. 

Hun pirket på daddelkjernen hun hadde spyttet ut og reiste seg så opp, funderte på om kanskje Hilde spilte kort og at hun kanskje kunne få se på. Første gangen hadde Hilde unnskyldt seg med at det slett ikke var typisk for henne å sitte og spille kort alene, dannet som hun var, men hun fant glede i det og hadde skaffet seg en virkelig pen kortstokk med gylne kanter og orientalsk-pregede bilder. Som om Frigg brydde seg. 

Istedet sto hun nå ved trappen og kikket inn den åpne døren til foreldres soveværelse. Hun kom helt inn på rommet før hun så at det var Tander som sto og speilet seg, med hennes vinterlue på. Tander kvapp rundt i det han så refleksjonen hennes bak han i speilet. "Åh! Unnskyld." Utbrøt han kvikt. "Jeg ville bare prøve. Den er så fin." Frigg gikk bort mot han og nappet den av han.

"I det nye året skal jeg lære meg å stå på hendene." Hevdet han og speidet rommet for å se om det var plass å øve noe sted her. "Kan du det? Stå på hendene?" Frigg kikket dumt på han. "Nei?" Hun bare antok, ettersom hun faktisk ikke kunne huske å ha prøvd, og hvorfor i all veden skulle hun det når hun hadde føtter å stå på.

"Åja, jeg trodde du var akrobat." Tander så overrasket ut. Frigg fnøste ut en kort latter. "Hva får deg til å tro det?"  
Han trakk på skuldrene, "Vel, hvordan kom du deg opp til loftet da? Og inn og ut vinduet." 

Frigg hevet et øyebryn og rullet frem og tilbake på føttene med et slapt og litt ertende flir. "Jeg kan klatre." Var alt hun sa. 

"Jeg vil se!" Utbrøt Tander og kikket seg rundt i rommet før han pekte på himmelsengen til foreldrene, med vangene i massivt tre som rakk fra ene kortsiden til den andre. "Kan du klatre på de?"

Friggs blikk vekslet mellom Tander og sengen et par ganger, vurderte og kom fram til at hun var nokså rastløs, og med kjappe steg var hun på madrassen med begge hendene på en av vangene. 

Tander fulgte med store øyne der hun tok litt svingfart og med ett hadde hun føttene buktet rundt en søyle og hun slapp den andre med armene, lot seg svinge litt opp ned. 

Hun tøyde og svingte seg rundt pålene som ei apekatt før hun tilslutt hang ned fra føttene igjen, med hodet nesten helt ned i madrassen.  
Så dukket Hilde opp i døra, gispet forvirret av synet av Frigg som hang fra bjelkene i himmelsengen, samtidig som både Frigg og Tander skvatt av hennes plutselig ankomst. 

Hilde så bort på sønn sin, "Blir du med bort til Helmer og familien? De har så lyst å høre deg spille på den nye fløyten din." Hilde hadde allerede kåpen sin på. Tander skar en grimase, "Nei, jeg har ikke lyst."

Moren sukket, "Åh, vær en god gutt å bli med meg. Siri har fått seg valp!" Lokket hun, for både de og nabofamilien hadde snakket flere ganger om hvor kjekt det hadde vært om de to ble veldig nære venner. Tander snøftet, "Hva så? Jeg har Frigg." Han pekte på henne med tommelen der hun fortsatt dinglet over madrassen, fulgte nysgjerrig med på denne oppned-samtalen som foregikk. 

"Javel." Hilde dro på det men blåste han et kyss, "Men ikke noe krangling. Pappa er opptatt på kontoret sitt." 

Ytterdøren hadde såvidt slått igjen før Frigg lot seg slippe ned på sengen, hvor hun brukte et par sekunder på å erge seg over at denne gutten trodde han hadde henne på noen måte. Og det strammet seg i magen, for han hadde jo forsåvidt det. Hun rullet av sengen og labbet ut døra, strak veg mot det eneste stedet hun visste han ikke turte plage henne - i nærheten av faren.

"Hvor skal du? Jeg er ikke ferdig med deg!" Tander fulgte etter henne, men stoppet i kontordøra. Freiman satt og skrev ved pulten sin. Han var oppmerksom på begge to, men sa ingenting. Frigg smøg stille inn og la seg på sofaen ved siden av han, kikket på han der han skrev så det knirket i papiret. Tander var på tur inn døren og i et glemskt øyeblikk tråkket han på en gulvplanke som skrek i vanvare så jegeren sendte han et blikk så krasst at Tander forduftet på flekken.

***

 

Siste dagen på kalenderen, og Frigg hadde brukt hele formiddagen på å ligge i sengen. Tander hadde flydd høyt og lavt i håp om å finne på noe å gjøre så hun ville stå opp - men hun nektet.

For tredje gang de siste to timene la han vekten sin over armen hennes der hun lå mot veggen. "Er du sikker på at du ikke er syk?" Spurte han så hun kunne kjenne hele frokostmenyen over fjeset. "Ja." Murret hun.  
"Mamma sier at det kanskje er tannpine, så jeg har henten den tannkosten du hadde i jakkelommen." Han stakk den ned i hånden hennes og hun myste irritert, for han hadde da ingenting å gjøre i lommene hennes, men hun lot den krangelen ligge. 

"Hun ga meg noe slags kokosvann som skal hjelpe." Frigg hørte han romstere bak henne men hun ville ikke snu seg for å se.

"Jeg vil ikke ha noe..." En våt klut med smak av kokos og oljer avbrøt henne. Hun svor og harket forbi kluten, kavet under vekten hans. Det ble med ett veldig trangt mellom han og veggen, og det hjalp ikke at han på død og liv skulle ha den seige kluten helt bak i jekslene på henne. "Du kan si om du har tannpine, så får vi deg til en tannlege." Stemmen hans strevde bak pesingen og energien det tok han å holde henne nede mens han prøvde å klemme sevja ut av kluten slik moren hadde forklart på kjøkkenet. Frigg bet de forsvarsløse fingrene hans som hadde forvillet seg inn i gapet hennes, og bykset seg fri i det han skrek. Tander slapp henne og hun spyttet ut kluten, "Jeg har ikke tannpine!" Freste hun mens hun veltet han av seg og la seg til rette mot veggen igjen.  
"Men hvis du ikke er syk eller har vondt, kan du ikke stå opp da?" Han rev i armen hennes så hun gynget frem og tilbake. 

"La meg være i fred." Mumlet hun tungt mot veggen uten å gjøre motstand.  
"Jeg har bestemt at vi skal finne på noe ilag!" Han tvang hånden sin under armen hennes og begynte å dra henne ut av sengen med alt det han greide. Heldigvis for Frigg, dukket Hilde opp. Bak henne igjen, sto Jenny med et lite vaskefat.

"Tander! Hva er det du gjør?" Han slapp Frigg tvert.  
"Men mamma, hun sier hun har ikke vondt, men hun vil ikke stå opp." Hilde kom inn i rommet og skjøv han unna.  
Hun la hånden på pannen til Frigg, dro litt i det ene øyelokket, merket at Frigg vred seg utålmodig allerede. Med begge hendene lette Hilde etter noe hevelse rundt halsen, men kom ikke fram til noe før Frigg halvt om halvt slo henne vekk og trakk seg unna, "Slipp meg" Mumlet hun.  
Hilde bet seg i leppa og behold roen, "Jenny." Hun vinket henne inn.

 

Tander trippet ventende ved siden av sengen, "Har hun feber, eller ljuger hun?" Hilde så strengt på han. "Gå ut herfra, Tander." Han slo ut med armene, "Men det er mitt rom!" Hun skulte på han og han trampet forbi Jenny. Frigg fulgte interessert på hele situasjonen der han lydig forlot rommet.

Hilde snudde seg mot Frigg igjen, "Vi får en lege hit med en gang om det er noe, bare så du vet. Det er ikke noe problem." Frigg stønnet, "Jeg er ikke sjuk!" Hilde nikket gyngende, kikket på Jenny. Hun tvinnet en av Friggs bustete hårlokker mellom fingrene, lente seg inn mot henne, "Er du med barn?" Frigg satte seg lengre unna i sengen, "Ersj, gi deg!" Hun kikket på både Hilde og Jenny, "Nei, jeg er ikke gravid." Frigg dro til seg ullpleddet, "Jeg vil bare være i fred." Skjøt hun inn.

 

Hilde klappet henne på skuldra og reiste seg, "La ihvertfall Jenny få vaske deg litt i ansiktet. Du er full av olje."  
Friggs bryn furet seg, "Jeg er full av olje fordi sønnen din var fast bestemt på kvele meg med denne." Hun grep kluten han hadde lekt tannlege med og kastet den av sengen. Hilde kunne ikke unngå å le litt. "Han ville bare hjelpe, må du skjønne. Han var helt ifra seg." 

Jenny, som forsåvidt hadde hatt minimalt å gjøre med Frigg denne uken, men som likevel hadde et slags ambivalent forhold til henne, kjente seg ikke helt komfortabel med å sitte ved siden av henne, så hun ble stående bøyd mens hun prøvde å kalkulere seg til den beste innfallsvinkelen. Faktisk var hun litt redd Frigg, for hun hadde også denne uken måtte stanse et bikkjeslagsmål mellom henne og Tander med sopelimen sin. Så prøvde hun seg omsider, tok forsiktig i henne for å vaske bort oljen. Det ble to strøk før Frigg gikk lei og dyttet henne vekk. Jenny tok et skritt bak og kikket raskt på Hilde.

Hilde trakk pusten, "Jeg skal snakke med Tander. Det er klart du skal få hvile om du trenger det. Men jeg håper du står opp etterhvert, for det blir ei kjempeflott feiring i sentrum, og vi skulle gjerne hatt deg med." Hun strøk Frigg over håret, tok med seg Jenny og forlot rommet.

***

 

Frigg hadde ved et uhell sovnet og det var ikke før Jenny tok henne i skuldra at hun våknet med et rykk. "Unnskyld, jeg skulle bare si at jeg har tatt med mat til deg før jeg drar." Frigg snudde seg, det sved i øynene og hun kjente seg kvalm av å sove for lenge. Jenny satte et fat fyllt med rester fra middagen ved sengen. "Jeg er ferdig her i kveld, så godt nyttår!" Frigg blunket omtåket, og svarte uten å egentlig vite det, "Godt nyttår." Hvisket hun og snudde seg tilbake til veggen igjen.

***

"Vær så snill!" Tander hang over armen hennes igjen, gråtkvalt nesten. "Stå opp nå, så vi kan feire nyttår sammen. Jeg vil se fyrverkeriet ute. Hvis du ikke prøver å stikke, så kan vi være mer ute. Vil du det?" Frigg prøvde å lukke øra. Hun måtte ikke gi seg nå. Han sutret bak henne, dro litt i genseren hennes. "Kom igjen! De selger kandiserte epler der også. Vi kan kjøpe om du vil ha! Men da må du være med!" Frigg enset han ikke. Hun bare trakk til seg skulderen.

Så løp han ut av rommet og hun kunne høre han nærmest grine utenfor. "Pappa! Kan du ikke bare løfte henne ut av senga! Vær så snill!" Ordene bar tvers gjennom døra og ryggraden hennes. Hun hutret under pleddet og hørte ikke faren helt, men hun hørte Tanders hysteriske stemme igjen. "Kan jeg ikke bare låse døra da? Jeg vil ut og se fyrverkeriet!" Faren hevet stemmen, "Nei, enten blir hun med oss eller så blir du hjemme og passer henne!" Frigg godtet seg, selv om det aller beste hadde vært å være hjemme alene, men det så ikke ut til at de syntes det var trygt å stole på låste dører.

Hilde og Freiman sto klare til å dra ut snart. De ville gå tidlig, så de kunne besøke et par naboer først. "Hvis hun ikke vil, så får du være hjemme med henne." De var blitt enige seg imellom om at skulle nå guttungen ha henne i hus så lenge, så måtte han virkelig skjønne at han hadde en stor jobb foran seg. Å huse en smykketjuv som virkelig ikke hadde lyst å være der, skulle ikke være enkelt - og når de ikke engang kom overens så fikk han virkelig ordne opp i dette selv.  
"Men jeg vil være med! Kan jeg ikke bare låse henne inne?" Han veivet med armene i trappa. Hilde satte den ene hånden på hoften, "Du kan ikke bare låse henne inne! Hva om noe skulle skje? Dessuten kan hun ikke være alene her, hun kommer til å ramponere alt hun kommer over!"  
Tander trampet i trappetrinnnet. "Men hva med meg? Jeg vil se fyrverkeriet!" Skrek han og hulket.  
"Det skulle du ha tenkt på før du tok inn en gatestreifende tyv! Nå får du vise ansvar og ta hånd om henne, for hvis du ikke viser ansvar nå så kan du glemme å ha henne noe lengre her!" Faren hans pekte hardt før han klappet seg i hatten og forlot guttungen snøftende i trappen.

Hilde tittet inn døra før hun lukket den, "Skulle hun ombestemme seg, så får du bare prøve å finne oss i sentrum. Vi skal holde oss nært det store treet." Hun blunket og stengte døra bak seg.

Tander løp opp trappen og buste inn på rommet sitt med tårer i øynene. Han styrtet mot Frigg, "Nå drar de uten oss!" Skrek han og rev henne i armen. "Vi har fortsatt tid, så kan du ikke stå opp nå?" Hulket han.  
Frigg brummet, "La meg være." 

"La meg være." Gjentok han teatralsk under pusten sin med et boblende sinne. "Det er jeg som eier deg nå, og jeg bestemmer!" Han snirket armen på nytt under hennes og begynte å dra henne ut av sengen. "Slipp meg!" Hveste hun og kjempet i mot, mest ved å gjøre seg så tung som mulig, men omsider klarte hun å bryte unna armen hans. 

Han dro hånden gjennom håret med en hurtig pust, "Jeg skal lære deg." Han grep et lærbelte han hadde hendene ved sengegavlen. "Å adlyde meg."

Frigg satt på knærne i senga med et stirrende blikk. "Jeg skal.. jeg skal!" Han kom ikke på noe fornuftig å si, istedet slo han mot henne med lærbeltet så det sang i rommet der det traff vinduskarmen bak henne. Frigg krympet ihop, verget seg med armen. Hun sa ingenting. Han pisket beltet mot henne en gang til, "Jeg får ikke gå ut på grunn av deg!" Skrek han mot henne og fortsatte å hugge mot henne med beltet. 

Hun sto imot piskeslagene som smalt over armene, skuldrene, det ene over hodet og ett som traff henne rett over øyet. Hun lot guttungen få ut sinnet. Selv skulle hun gjerne gjort det samme, men det hadde ingen hensikt og hun trengte energien. Tander peste tungt mellom kjeftingen og beltesmellene før han så tok et skritt tilbake for å se om han hadde fått fram poenget sitt. Frigg satt fortsatt på kne i sengen, hevet blikket akkurat over armen som hadde fått de største av slagene. Hun pustet om mulig hyppigere enn han og han slapp beltet hardt i golvet. 

Guttungen rettet på skjortekragen og håret før han tørket kinnene. Frigg prøvde så godt hun kunne å holde tilbake det brusende ønsket om å fly på han så det tjukke hodet hans traff golvplankene. Hun kunne gjort det, hun hadde godt med avspark om hun bare reiste seg litt, men hun ble sittende i ro, og for Tander så hun mest handlingslammet ut. 

"Slik blir det når du ikke gjør som jeg sier." Snøftet han og snudde på hælen. Han marsjerte ut av rommet, rak i ryggen og full av iver, kjente seg som en seiersherre, inntil han kom halvveis i trappa og begynte angre seg. Han ville jo at de skulle være venner, at hun skulle lære bort det hun kunne. Ikke at han måtte piske henne rundt som et dyr hver gang de skulle gjøre noe sammen. Han kikket opp mot rommet, undret seg om han skulle gå opp dit igjen og beklage. Det fikk vente. Bare noen skarve minutter igjen av året. Så kunne han heller starte nyåret med å begrave stridøksen. Hun ville jo bare ligge i sengen uansett, så da kunne han vel stå i porten og se fyrverkeriet.

Frigg satt fortsatt musestille. Hun hørte ytterdøren gli opp og lukke seg. Ikke noe mer. Så hadde han ikke kunne mostå fristelsen, akkurat slik hun håpte.

Hun spratt opp av senga, styrtet inn på foreldrenes soveværelse, hvor hun allerede i dørkarmen dro finskoene av seg og kjylte de tvers over rommet så den ene traff en vannkaraffel ved garderobeskapet. Hun rev av seg de tynne plaggene og grep etter sine egne klær, som Jenny pent og pyntelig hadde hengt vekk. På med den slitte ullgenseren og jakken, snørte igjen det som snøres kunne, dro på seg sine egne sko og luen som Tander hadde misunt henne. Hurtig veltet hun alt av smykkeskrin og plukket med seg det som passer i lommene, løp ut av rommet og ble stående et lite sekund. Tilbake på Tanders soverom husket hun plutselig sommerfuglen. Hun åpnet lokket og plukket ut insektet, fikk endelig tatt en god kikk på det før hun blåste lett på dens vinger. Det fløy av gårde, virret litt rundt før det smatt inn mot en sprekk i taket.

Frigg satte på lokket igjen og holdt tilbake et sindig flir.

Hun for som et vindkast ned trinnene i trappen, skjøt ned mot ytterdøren og ut porten. Hun så Tander stå litt lengre ned i gaten på venstre side, og skjøt dermed opp gaten til høyre. Tander måpte før hun hørte hans skingrende jammer bak seg. Han ropte navnet hennes, han skrek etter foreldrene, og hun hørte han løpe etter, men Frigg pilte kjapt rundt et hjørne, kravlet over en liten snødunge, klasket det ene kneet så hardt i skaresnøen at det nærmest klirret i jekslene. Men hun holdt farten, så seg ikke bak.

Fyrverkeriet smalt over henne, fylte mørket med de aller fineste av farger. Speilholka under henne lyste i rødt og grønt, lilla og gull. Det hylte og eksploderte, regnet glimmer over landskapet og stemmen hans forsvant i fjoråret. Frigg løp det nye året med gull på himmelen og i lommene.


End file.
